Stranded
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Uh-oh! Bree is glitching, they're in the middle of the desert, Chase is blushing, Adam is, well...Adam, and Leo is, home. As the uzh. But who's the new girl? CHASE/OC pairing.
1. New girl

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS! Ready for my next story? Here it comes!

Adam: YAYYYYYY SO happy!

Bree: What's up, guys?

Chase: wrote a new story.

Music: ANNNNDDDD, it's about you and Ciara, Chase!

Ciara and Chase: WHAT?!

Music: Oops, they're mad. Buh bye! Oh, wait!

Adam: Disclaimer. Wait, what's disclaimer mean?

Bree: *sigh*. Anyways, Disclaimer. Music does not own Lab Rats or any of its characters. Thanks.

Music: So Then, CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Normal POV

Adam, Bree, and Chase ran onto the mission site, the train tracks that lead to a highly populated town. It was another runaway train with deadly explosives. "Adam, go over there and get ready on my signal. Bree, check how far the train is from here and make sure no one is near here." Bree nodded and sped away. Adam rubbed his hands together, and turned to Chase. "Ok, so what's the signal? A duck quack? A cow moo? Or a wolf howl? Aw, those are my favorite." Chase sighed. "No, Adam, I'll yell 'now'." Adam groaned. "But that's not fun!" Bree sped back, screeching in front of Chase. "The train's about 1 mile from here. There it is now. Hey, who's that?" Adam, Bree, and Chase looked up.

A girl with straight brown hair and black highlights was hovering in the air near the train. Chase squinted, and looked at Bree. "Bree, I said make sure no one was near here!" Bree glared at him. "Well, sorry, Mr. Mission Leader. You didn't say to check the air!" "Whatever, just get her to move away from the train!" Chase yelled. The girl placed her palm in front of her and two fingers on her temple. Chase gasped. "How is this possible? She's using molecular kinesis! There's no other bionic human in the world!" The train slowed down, finally coming to a full stop in front of her. Brushing her hands on her black suit, she flipped her hood over her slightly tanned skin and flew away. The three teens just watched, their mission completed, but by someone else. The boys grabbed onto Bree, and she sped away to the lab. Mr. Davenport was in the lab when they came in. "Mr. Davenport, our mission was successful." Chase reported.

"Great, get out of your equipment. I'm late for my Pilates class. This beautiful body doesn't just happen, you know." Mr. Davenport struck a pose, and the teens groaned. "No, we didn't stop the train, someone else did." Mr. Davenport looked at them. "What? How is this possible? There's no other human in the world with bionics... Wait. Douglas." They all walked into the living room to find Douglas watching TV. "What? Can't a guy's brother get some peace in the guy's house?" Douglas said. Mr. Davenport walked over to him. "Douglas, Adam, Bree, and Chase's mission was just accomplished by someone else. That person had bionics. You didn't happen to be involved by this, are you?" Douglas chuckled. "No! Maybe...A little, yes." Douglas shrunk a little."Douglas! You gave bionics to a girl who was just a random person?" Mr. Davenport cried. "Donnie, Donnie, not just a random person. She's the president's daughter. Her name is Ciara." Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow as they walked into the lab. Chase shook his head. "Wait, she has molecular kinesis. I'm the one who has molecular kinesis! Besides, you need smarts and, ahem, clearly, I'm the only one who has that." Adam and Bree glared at him. "Just saying!" Chase said with a smile. Douglas turned. "Hey, I'm not finished. I thought she might be lonely, being all cooped under the supervision of, well, everyone. The president agreed to the bionic implanting, as long as she wasn't hurt. And Chase, she has molecular kinesis because she has an A+ in every subject at her school. Here, I'll call her."

The teens and Mr. Davenport watched as Douglas dialed a phone number onto the lab holo-computer. A young, pretty teen about the age of Bree popped up onto the screen. She had flowing, straight brown hair with black highlights. Her skin was a little tanner than Chase's, and her eyes were a shining sky blue. Adam and Chase's eyes widened at the beautiful girl. "Hey Douglas, what's up? Oh, hey, you guys were at the train site! Sorry if I stole your thunder. I was excited since that was my first mission. I'm Ciara. You must be Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas told me all about you." Bree smiled and waved politely, and Adam flexed his muscles. Chase stammered "Uh, hey. So, um, I'm Chase, that's my sister Bree, and my brother Adam as you know. So I hear you're uh, a really smart student. All A+." Ciara smiled. "Yeah, I'm a brainiac." She said with a laugh. "I really enjoy getting educated." Chase rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a pink flush creeping up his cheeks. Adam pushed him out of the way. "Hey. I'm Adam. You like strong, handsome guys? 'Cause I'm so available." Ciara smiled a bit hesitantly. "No, it's, um, all right. I, really like smart guys. Guys who don't show off just for me to like them. To be just as they are. Sometimes a little too smart."

She blushed as she looked at Chase, looking down. Chase gasped inside of his mind, his heart jumping out of his chest. " _She likes smart guys? Yes, this is so perfect! Maybe I can get her to hang out with me. Maybe go on missions together."_ He thought excitedly. Douglas grinned. "See, Donnie, this all works out. Now, then, I'm just gonna, go..." The urgent mission alarm sounded, stopping him in his tracks. Leo ran in, yelling,"What's wrong, Big D? Is there a pickle jar that needs to be opened? Because Leo Dooley, your hero, can help you with any crisis!" Mr. Davenport rushed to the alert and typed in a command. "Okay, an asteroid is going to hit a desert." Adam shrugged. "What's the big deal? It's not like it's going to hit us." Both Chase and Ciara began explaining. "The sand from the asteroid's impact will cloud over, spreading out to every corner of the earth, causing everyone to be impacted with an abnormal wave of sand." They looked at each other and quickly looked away, embarrassed by their weird coincidence. "Great! Ciara can come with you three to help! That asteroid will most likely need two people to work together to use their molecular kinesis to stop it." Douglas said. Mr. Davenport nodded. "Cira, how would you like to be the newest addition to our team?" Leo's jaw dropped. "What? You invited a random girl onto the team? And what am I? Chopped liver?" Chase shrugged. "Eh. Let's get suited up." When his back was turned on Ciara, he silently mouthed a yes. Bree walked over to Chase. "Looks like somebody has a crushy wushy on the new girly wurly!"

She chuckled as Chase blushed and punched her lightly on the arm. "Please don't tell her! I will never forgive you if you do." Bree laughed softly and patted his back. "Don't worry. I'll keep your crushy wushy a secret wecret!" Chase groaned and stepped into his capsule. He stepped out in his mission suit and stretched. "Ok, ready. How should we get Ciara?" Ciara waved her hand. "No problem, I can do this." She disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke and reappeared in the lab. Leo gaped at her. "AND she can geo-leap?! What is this, forget all about Leo Day?" Chase stopped to look embarrassingly at her and quickly looked away. Bree smirked and led Ciara to her capsule. Ciara came out in the same mission suit as Adam, Bree, and Chase. Bree nodded. "You look great!" Ciara blushed. "Thanks, Bree. Your clothes are always awesome." Bree smirked, eying Chase. "Yeah, Ciara. My clothes do look great on you. Don't they, Chase?" Chase's eyes widened. He looked at Ciara. "Um, yeah, yeah, uh, they, they do." Ciara blushed and quickly turned to Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport, are we ready?" He nodded. "Yes, but be careful. I see a small disturbance in Bree's chip. Her super speeding may faltar. Alright, you're ready. Here's your equipment along with some emergency tents, sleeping bags, water, and food."

The teens nodded and hitched onto Bree. She sped away to their mission site. "There it is." Chase pointed. "You ready?" Ciara nodded. "Does a cordyceps fungus dine on detritus?" Chase chuckled. Adam scratched his head. "Uh..." "Adam, that's a yes." Chase said. Ciara and Chase stood side by side and activated their molecular kinesis. They began pushing the asteroid back, their feet starting to scrape back. "A little more... There!" The asteroid was thrown back into space and hit another one, smashing them both to bits. "Yes!" Ciara cried, high fiving Chase and accidentally hugging him. "Oh, sorry, I just, you know, we, I, you,..." Chase rubbed his arm. "It's ok, uh, all good. No worries, heh heh..." They both blushed. "Anyways, let's go." Chase broke the awkward silence. "Mr. Davenport, the asteroid is destroyed. We're coming back." Ciara announced into her mouthpiece.

The mini ear microphones were silent except for the crackling of static. "Mr. Davenport? No signal. I guess we're out too far out in the desert. That's okay. Let's go." They all held onto Bree, and she began to run. They stood there, waiting. "Um, Bree, this is where you go whoosh, and bam, we're home." Adam inquired. Bree nodded. "I know, Adam. But for some reason I can't super speed." She ran again, and nothing happened. Adam, Chase, and Ciara let go. "Hmm. Mr. Davenport said Bree's chip had some disturbances. This was one of the symptoms he warned us about. You're glitching." Chase said. "What? But how do we get home?" Bree groaned.

* * *

Music: CHAPPY...FINISH!

Chase: Shhh be quiet, so loud…

Adam: YEAH, LIKE MEEEEEE!

Music: Yup! Loud is awesome and fun!

Bree: Whateves. Let's move on.

Ciara: Please review! We accept good or bad reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Stranded in Love

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS! Ready for the next chapter!

Bree: ...Yay.

Music: AWWWW are you sad 'cuz Chase likes CIara and not you?

Bree: NO!

Music: HAHA Just kidding!

Adam: Next chapter!

Ciara: Disclaimer: Music does not own Lab Rats or any of its original on, devoted readers!

* * *

Chase tapped the tablet. "Don't worry. I sent a one time only emergency signal to the lab. They'll be here in a day or so. Meanwhile, we'll have to pitch those tents and live on the emergency food and water until they get here." Adam's voice came muffled from a nearby tent. "Way ahead of you, Chase." Chase rolled his eyes and began to pitch his tent. Ciara and Bree did the same, and half an hour later all tents were up and all four were in their tents doing their own thing. Chase was reading a science textbook, Bree was bored, Adam, was flexing his muscles, and Ciara was softly singing. She had a love for music. She sang whenever she had the chance, and this was a perfect one. Her singing reached Chase's bionic hearing and he looked up from his book. He crawled out of his tent and unzipped Bree's. "Bree, do you hear that? Someone's singing." Bree sat up. "It's Ciara. She has a love for singing. It's her passion next to learning." Chase closed his eyes as he listened to her song.

Shower by Becky G

He smiled. "Bree, will you do me a favor? " Bree shrugged. "Whatever gets me out of being bored, I'm in." Chase leaned into her ear. "I want you to pretend to be Adam and use your voice manipulation and say Adam's looking for me. Then I'll have to stay in Ciara's tent because I'm hiding from Adam. Or in this case, you." Bree pumped her fist. "Chase, for an idiotic brainiac like you, you've got some good girl ideas." Chase smiled. "Thanks. Wait. Hey!" Bree laughed and stepped outside of the tent. "Come on, then." Chase ran in place so that he was out of breath. He took a deep breath and unzipped Ciara's tent. She jumped at the sudden sight of Chase. "Chase, what's wrong?" Chase scrambled to the other side of her, making her lay down and he was completely blocked from sight at the tent's entrance. Ciara did a little gasp, butterflies flying crazily inside of her stomach. Chase was hugging her from behind. His arms not visible around her waist, she put her hands over his, blushing. They both had taken off their gloves so they could stretch their hands, so the bare skin impact made Chase blush furiously. He leaned into her, making her lean into his warm comfort. His hair tickled the top of her neck, and his breath made her shiver as he exhaled onto the bottom of her neck. "Thanks, Ciara. You're a lifesaver." Chase's voice in her ear and his breath on her neck made her want to turn around and kiss him right there. Bree's voice as Adam rang into Ciara's tent. "Come on, Chase. It's a good idea. I'll throw you and see how far you make it. Maybe you'll find the lab. Or better, the hospital." Chase held her tighter in his arms, his lips gently brushing her neck. Ciara squeezed her eyes shut in pure bliss.

Chase POV

I was so embarrassed and so happy. I was hugging Ciara from behind and our hands touched. Like, bare skin touch. I could hardly reign in my excitement. I wanted to turn her face towards me and kiss her. I snuggled into her even more, taking in her sweet smell of roses and orchids. I wanted to sleep right there, holding her in my arms. I felt my lips brush her, and she leaned towards it. I wanted to ask her so badly if she would be my girlfriend.

Ciara POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Chase was hugging me! Eeeee this is so exciting! Of course, he's using me as a defense mechanism, but still! Aaaa! I want so bad that he'd like me. But it's so obvious he doesn' even so, I took in his muscular smell of ocean breeze and shampoo, smiling at my imaginations.

Normal POV

Adam/Bree's voice faded away, and Chase reluctantly let go of Ciara and shuffled to the tent opening. Ciara sat up. "Thanks, Ciara. You're awesome. Maybe, we, can, um, I don't know, hang out or something? Ciara blushed. "Sure!" She squeaked. Chase smiled. "Oh, , by the way, that song you sang before was amazing. You have a beautiful voice." Ciara gasped. "You-you heard? I-I how, what?" "I have bionic hearing. I can hear things normal people can't. And, you said to yourself the song was about someone in real life. Who is he?" Ciara stammered. "I um I can't say. It's too embarrassing. I made it up after we found out Bree was glitching." Chase nodded. "Can I, still, um, maybe, I don't know, hear it again?" Ciara blushed. "Sure, if you want too." After the song, there was an awkward pause. Adam unzipped the tent flap, making both of them jump apart. "Hey, what're you doing in here, Chase? Back off, Ciara's mine." Chase and Ciara stepped out. "Yours? Who said? She's not an object that you can call dibs on." Adam rolled his eyes. "Ooh, what're you gonna do, bore me to death with your learny stuff? Ooh! Or maybe hit me with your school book? No one cares about that, Chase!" Chase glared at him and looked down. Ciara's eyes filled with tears. "I do! I care, Adam! And if that doesn't work for you, then why are you chasing after me? I'm not going to pick some guy who relies on his muscles to get girls! I want someone sweet! Sensitive! Smart! I want someone like Chase!" She gasped and smacked a hand over her mouth. Her tears overflowed over her eyes and she ran to Bree's tent and closed the flap behind her. The boys stared at the tent, listening to Bree gently calm her down. Gentle sobs drifted to Chase's ears and he clenched his fists. "Adam! Look what you did! You made Ciara cry! What's wrong with you?" Adam grabbed Chase by the neck of his suit. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Chase growled, his commando app activating.

Chase's voice went down to a low growl. "Alright, pipsqueak. You're going down!" The boys fell into combat, yelling and punching each other. Ciara wiped her tears and gasped. "What's happening?" "Oh no. Chase's commando app must have activated when he saw you crying." Bree replied. "What? So that's Spike?" Bree raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?" "Douglas told me everything." Ciara said. Ciara stepped out of the tent. "No! You'll get hurt!" Bree yelled. "Don't worry! I know what to do!" Ciara shouted. She hesitantly walked over to Spike. Spike noticed her and flexed his muscles. "Hey, princess. Once I get rid of him, how about you and me go steady?" Ciara backed up slightly. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Spike's shoulders and locked her lips with his.

She could hear Chase's commando app deactivating, and Chase opened his eyes to see Ciara and his lips locked. His eyes widened and they broke apart. Ciara blushed and looked down. "You were Spike. Douglas told me about it. I found out to deactivate it was to calm you down." Chase blushed and licked his lips, tasting a sweet cherry cinnamon. Ciara gasped and quickly said," Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I can wipe it off..." She reached up and gently touched his lips. Her eyes widened at what she just did and quickly pulled away, but Chase grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and she blushed furiously, her fingers caressing his soft skin. Chase smiled and asked,"Ciara, will you...be my..um..girlfriend?" Ciara jerked back. "G-girlfriend? I um well I...yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Chase smiled happily and he lifted her chin. She blushed and tried to look down, but he wouldn't let her. Finally she gave up and leaned into Chase's chest, placing her hands on either side of her face. Chase hugged her tight, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. She looked affectionately up at her newfound boyfriend and whispered,"That song? That was about you." Chase's eyes widened. He kissed her forehead. He found his true love.

* * *

Music: AWWWW sweet! You guys like that chapter? ...Guys?

Chase: *blushes* Ci-CIara, you have some whipped cream on your nose…

Ciara: *blushes* O-Oh, let me just…

Chase: I'll get it… smooches her nose

Ciara: Aw, you're so cute...

Music: HEY NOBODY'S LISTENING!

Chase and Ciara: GO AWAY!

Music: HEY! I'VE GOT THE DELETE BUTTON HERE!

Chase and CIara: NOOOOOOO!

Music: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bree: Ahem, anyways, thanks for reading please review!

(In the backround: Music: HAHAHAHAAHHA Chase and CIara: EEEEK!)


	3. True Love is For Real

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS! Let's get this show on the road!

Chase: Yup…

Ciara: Let's get a move on.

Music: YEAH I bet you two wanna see how this lovestory turns out, right? Huh, huh?

Chase: Shuddup…

Music: *evil laugh*

Bree: Disclaimer: Music does not own Lab Rats or any of its characters.

Ciara: SHE OWNS MEEEEEE!

Adam: COOL! Chase, Music will be your mother-in-law!

Music: VERY FUNNY IF THAT HAPPENS I WILL BEAT YOU WITH A STICK AND A LEAF! Just kidding. (Maybe…)

Chase: *faints*

* * *

This occurs when bionic academy is built

At the Bionic Academy

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Ciara are fighting Sebastian, Tank, Lexi, and Jasmine. Sebastian hit Chase, sending him across the room. "Chase!" Ciara rushed to his side. "You okay?" Chase nodded. Ciara helped him up. "Well, hello. And you are?" Sebastian caught eye of Ciara. Ciara glared at him. "I'm none of your business. And just so you know, I'm with Chase." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Chase regained his balance and hopped back into the fight. Sebastian smirked and pointed at the floor where Ciara stood. The ground transformed into quicksand. "Chase! I'm sinking!" Ciara cried. Chase turned. "Ciara!" Sebastian cackled. "Not so fast." He shot a stream of electricity at Chase, letting him fall to the floor, paralyzed. "Ciara!" Chase yelled as his girlfriend sunk completely into the ground. "Chaaaaase!" Ciara's voice diminished as she fell into nowhere. "No!" Chase yelled. Sebastian smiled and motioned to his friends. They geolept away, and the mentors looked around. Adam and Bree helped Chase up. "You ok, little buddy?" Adam asked. "I'm fine." Chase said bitterly. "Ciara's been kidnapped by Sebastian. We need to get Mr. Davenport out of the hydra loop." The trio turned on the feed to the loop, only to find static. "The oxygen levels in the hydra loop are at...0%." Chase said. "No." Bree said quietly. Mr. Davenport and Principal Perry emerged from the corner. The teens turned around. "Mr. Davenport! You're alive!" Bree cried. "Yep, but barely. Turns out there was an escape pod in the hydra loop. I really need to attend those safety meetings." Chase waved them over. "Ciara's been kidnapped by Sebastian. We have to find her." A familiar face popped onto the screen. "No need." Sebastian chuckled. The group gasped as they looked up to see Krane's old hideout, Ciara tied to the pole. Sebastian smiled evilly. "Here she is, Chase. You can have her. On one condition. You have to come here. Alone. If you come with anyone else, there won't be a girl here to save. Ha ha. Mwahahaha!" Sebastian laughed crazily. Chase clenched his fists. Ciara ripped off her gag. "Chase! Don't do it! Don't come here! It's a trap! I'll be fine! Don't...!" Ciara was cut off by static, and the regular computer screen popped back up. Chase turned to the others. "I'm going. I have to rescue Ciara." Mr. Davenport shook his head. "No! Sebastian obviously has some kind of trap ready for you. Besides, Ciara did say she was going to be fine." Chase glared at Mr. Davenport and shook his head firmly. "I need to rescue her. Because... I love her."

* * *

Music: Yay, chapter three is finished! That's the end! ...Ciara, why are you crying?

Ciara: Chase loves me! WAAAAAH!

Chase, Adam, Bree, and Music: ….

Adam: YUP! He loves you soooo much!

Bree: Anywho, please review! Thanks a ton for reading!


End file.
